Deadly Envy
by EmbraceDiversity
Summary: She had everything he should have had. She was everything he should have been. When he finally achieved his goals, she would know his suffering. She would know his pain. Only then would he finally kill her. One shot. Complete.


**AN:** This popped into my head and I had to write it. It's not romantic although it's...kind of SasuHina-ish? Not really.

Crazy!Sasuke is crazy and he's kind of fun to write like that, although I prefer writing him more as he was pre bat shit insane. One shot, **unbeta'd**.

xxxxx

**Deadly Envy**

xxxxx

"Hm?" His steps were slow as he cocked his head to the side, dark gaze blank as he took in the shinobi standing at the sealed entrance. Stopping a short distance away he took in the leaf forehead protectors and a complete change came over him. A slow grin emerged as eyes widened. Reaching behind him, the sound of metal sliding from its sheath could be heard.

"It must be my lucky day," he began to walk again, watching with an almost sort of sick glee at the way they tensed; their fear giving him a small rush. "I had only come here for Naruto, but I could use a workout."

They _all_ had to die. Every. Last. One. His family, his clan, would be unable to rest until he did.

Beyond the massive door they were protecting was the one person he absolutely _had_ to kill no matter what. Not just kill, but destroy everything that made him a person. His beliefs, his self-righteous bullshit, his annoying rhetoric about 'saving him'; all of it. _He_ stood between him and Konoha's complete annihilation and he _would_ have his vengeance.

His enemy's eyes widened even more as his sword began to glow and spark with the power of the Chidori. They knew that technique; there wasn't a jounin alive in Konoha that didn't know the Copy Ninja's only original move.

He chuckled at their fear because they _knew_ they were outmatched and they knew _he_ knew it. Fear, courage, it didn't matter to him either way in the end. They tensed when he suddenly stopped walking. The grin disappeared.

"Time to die."

Then he disappeared.

xxxxx

She stood at the cliff's edge, white eyes taking in her surroundings as chakra filled veins enhanced her vision. Madara had been weakened from battling Naruto but the blonde hadn't fared so well either. She wasn't entirely sure all of what had happened and to her it honestly didn't matter. Naruto needed protection until he could recover and that was exactly what she intended on doing. Sakura-chan and Ino-chan were doing their best and she had to as well.

It was about love and yet it wasn't. She loved him, but she also understood that he was special. He would be pivotal to the war; he would be the deciding factor towards the outcome, she could feel it. It was absolutely imperative that he lived, personal reasons aside.

Her range with the Byakugan was exceptional. In fact, she had the widest range recorded for her clan, a solid ten kilometers. Not even Neji, the clan's genius, could see quite as far and quite as detailed as she could. So when she spotted Uchiha Sasuke swiftly approaching, she was already on the move, her hands moving to her headset in an attempt to alert the ones guarding the door.

Unfortunately, his speed was ridiculous and he was there before she could even blink an eye. She increased her speed as much as she could but there was absolutely no way she would make it in time; she simply didn't have the speed.

_No, Naruto-kun..._ She knew why he was there and she wasn't going to let him have his way. No matter what, he could not get through that door. Immediately, she began to go through her mind anything and everything she could possibly do to either distract or injure him in a surprise attack.

He was stronger than Pein, she knew that. She knew that if he even got a hint of her she could kiss her plans of attack and her life goodbye. There would be no reviving; all of the medical shinobi were inside. It wasn't that she wasn't afraid; it was just that once again, running away simply wasn't an option.

_Just a bit more...please..._

She watched in horror as he cut down everyone with brutal efficiency. No hesitation, no regrets, no remorse, just the desire to kill.

How could Naruto still believe he could be saved? She wanted to believe because she believed in the blond absolutely but...she just couldn't see it. All she could do was hope that he was right; because if not, _many_ people would die by this person's hands.

_No, Naruto-kun won't let that happen._

The moment she was in range she didn't even hesitate. Fists glowing with an incredible amount of controlled chakra, she struck at the Uchiha from behind.

"Juuho Shoushiken!"

xxxxx

It wasn't enough. These people didn't even come close to giving him the rush Danzou had; it wasn't even a real challenge. He cut them down slowly, irritated at their inability to provide him with even a workout and wanting them to suffer.

He had actually been so upset that when the attack came he almost hadn't dodged in time. It was only because he had sensed a massive spike in chakra from behind that he quickly turned right as a lion shaped cloud of chakra came flying towards his face.

"Juuho Shoushiken!"

There was no hesitation, no pause. The moment she missed she was on him, fists striking for very strategic places on his body. The only reason he hadn't immediately killed her was that she looked vaguely familiar to him and something about it was significant for some reason.

White eyes. There was only one clan he knew of with those eyes and that was the Hyuuga. That's right; there had been a girl her age at the academy with those eyes. He had never given her much thought; she had been meek and quiet. At the time, he had just been glad she was one of the few – if only – girls that _hadn't_ liked/annoyed him.

But there was something else; something about her was making him hesitate. Obviously, she was no longer meek and shy if she was attacking him full out even though they both knew she was absolutely no match for him. As he skillfully dodged her kicks and punches he scowled, trying to figure out _why_ she was significant.

The Hyuuga clan had been the number one clan in Konoha with the Uchiha right behind them. There were the rumors that the Sharingan had emerged from the Byakugan, the Hyuuga's bloodline limit. The Byakugan itself was one of the most powerful doujutsu out there and she seemed to be able to utilize it well.

Her name...Hinata. Strange girl that had always blushed and fumbled around Naruto for whatever reason. She had a younger sister and her father...

She was the heir. Now he remembered, she was the heir to the clan.

With that thought, something hot began to form in his stomach and rise up as he took in this girl. Although she was his age, this Hyuuga had everything that had been ripped away from him. She had her sibling, her family, her _clan_, she was heir. Itachi had been heir to the Uchiha clan before Konoha had ordered him to kill everyone.

The Hyuuga were the pride and joy of Konoha, while the Uchiha had been the bastard child that had been looked down upon and spat on from the beginning. The Hyuuga had been considered the ones with the superior bloodline that was so coveted they had separated themselves into a caste just to protect the main line.

They were the oldest, the 'best', and this girl was their heir. This Konoha shinobi, this _bitch_ had everything he _deserved_. Given to her on a silver platter while he had been tossed aside to the lowest rungs of society. They were as opposite as black and white and yet they had almost lived the same lives. The only difference was that she was praised while he was damned.

Absolute rage filled him as he took in the white eyed girl who had the audacity to even _attempt_ to lay a hand on him. Then there came the rush, her significance in his mind giving him that high he had wanted, _needed_ before. Killing her, the heir to Konoha's prestigious clan, the one person who had everything he _should_ have was sweet justice. She deserved it more than anyone, simply because of what she represented.

"I won't..." her eyes narrowed as she continued her fruitless assault. Sweat beaded her brow and she was obviously tired and yet she kept going and her chakra control stayed steady. "Let you hurt Naruto-kun!"

Hesitation filled him again at the statement. She was fighting him...because of _Naruto_? This didn't compute to him. Naruto wasn't a Hyuuga, he wasn't even from a clan. She was risking her life for him?

"Why?" She only blinked at the question but did not stop moving, did not stop trying to hit him. Why? She couldn't beat him, she had to know that, so why was she throwing away her life for him? Why was she tossing aside everything she had for the sake of one blonde, idealistic idiot?

_Why?_

Either she understood or misunderstood; regardless, her response floored him. "Because...I love him. He means everything to me, and he means much to a lot of people." She shifted abruptly and _almost_ slammed her hand into his chest, but he was much faster than she was. "I won't let you take that away!"

"Even if you die?" Did her clan mean nothing to her? Did Naruto actually mean _that_ much to her?

_Why does it always come back to him?_

"I won't stand by and do nothing. Naruto-kun believes in you but..."

"But he's a fool." In a sudden burst of speed he grabbed her by the neck and slammed her against the massive stone door. Sheathing his sword, crimson eyes widened as his free hand began to spark with the Chidori. "And so are you."

"_Alright," Sasuke's dark gaze took in the shy Hyuuga with annoyance. Why did Iruka-sensei always pair him up with girls for these group assignments? It was so annoying. No matter what, he always ended up doing everything because the girl would either screw up too bad trying to impress him or would be too busy mooning over him to process intelligent thought. This was why he preferred working alone. "Just don't get in the way and it'll be the easiest passing score you'll get."_

"_B-but..." she looked down, highly uncomfortable. "But we're supposed to..." the girl began to fidget and he stared at her as if she were some sort of strange species. What was her problem?_

_Actually, now that he thought about it; she wasn't blushing or trying to gush all over him. In fact, if he didn't know any better, he was almost positive his very presence was what was making her uncomfortable. Huh. He wasn't sure if he was relieved or insulted; he didn't want girls hanging all over him but being repulsed for no real reason wasn't pleasing either. What did he ever do to her anyway?_

_Ego slightly bruised by this, he decided to test the waters. Sasuke leaned in close, earning him shocked gasps from the girls – stalkers – that were observing, aka staring like harpies. Just as he had suspected; instead of blushing and falling all over herself with happiness she looked as if she had seen a ghost and moved back as far away from him as her seat would allow._

"_You're..." he scowled, not entirely sure if he was happy or annoyed. "not like other girls."_

"You're still different." He observed. Only this girl would value the life of a drop out loser over her own clan. Only this girl would fall in love and stay in love with that guy. The thought made him even angrier, because it was like she was spitting on the very thing he wanted to have back more than anything. And for what? For Naruto? "And you're still dead." He shot his hand towards her chest, aiming to impale her with the Chidori.

Something hard gripped his wrist, stopping him in his tracks. Eyes flashed wildly as he turned his head towards the offender and started.

"Madara?" What the hell?

"You have a very bad habit of sneaking off when I ask you to stay put." The old man said, his eyes shifting over towards the Hyuuga. "We're leaving."

That was _not_ what Sasuke wanted to hear. "Why?" Letting the girl go, he shrugged off the older male, half tempted to lash out at him. "He's in there and –"

"Completely inaccessible to us." He cut off and Sasuke noticed how Madara's gaze kept shifting to the girl. Interesting. "At your level and with my injuries, we can't break the seals protecting the door. That's why I told you to _wait_." He sounded exasperated but Sasuke could care less about that. Now he wanted to test his hypothesis.

"Alright," his hand snapped back to the girl's throat before she could move away, grip bruising. She let out a strangled cry but he wasn't even looking at her. "I'll take care of this then."

"No."

"Why?"

The answer didn't come immediately. Madara wasn't stupid, he knew now that Sasuke was fishing for answers.

"You...don't need to worry about that right now." To the young Uchiha's surprise, the old man sounded amused.

The reaction made his desire for blood and retribution to wan in place of curiosity. Why was this Hyuuga important enough for Madara to care about her life? He looked over at her, his gaze impassive.

_I'll find out eventually._ Besides, now that he was calmer, killing her really wasn't what he wanted to do. Not at all. What he wanted to do now was destroy the one thing she had absolute faith in, which just so happened to be the one thing he wanted to destroy with all of his being.

Smirking, he let her go, walking over to join Madara. "Hyuuga." The smirk turned into a grin "We _will_ meet again." This girl, who was his parallel and his opposite; he would destroy Naruto, then Konoha. He would leave her for last for she would suffer the exact same way he had. Just as everything had been ripped from him, he'd rip it from her. She would feel his pain and _then_ he would kill her.

Irony at its finest.


End file.
